Some fuel injection systems for automotive spark ignition engines have a plurality of fuel injectors each of which delivers fuel to the inlet port of an associated engine combustion chamber. In some such systems, the fuel injectors are mounted in sockets of a fuel rail body which has a passage to supply fuel to the injectors; such a fuel rail assembly simplifies installation of the fuel injectors and the fuel supply passage on the engine.